


The Reverse Hitch

by Trovia



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick teaches Annie how to work a knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reverse Hitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabaceanbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/gifts).



“This one’s called a Reverse Hitch,” Finnick said. His breath warm against the crook of her neck, Annie leaned back against his chest until she was tickled by the stubble on his cheek. His hands were on hers, deftly leading her fingers through loops. “Look, you pull on the tag end like that… that’s where you have to be careful because it gets so tight… trim the end…”

He was kissing a spot next to her ear while he spoke, as if he didn’t have to look at their intertwined fingers at all – making her shudder and distracting her, but in a good way. She felt safe in his arms. 

“You can use this one for anything at sea, or ashore, if you ever need a hook. Or say if you tie up a horse with a noose… or a person, if you tie up a person, in bed, I mean, if you…”

He’d started stumbling over the words, abruptly running out of air when he chased after them too fast - memories mixing with the present. 

Annie found that her hand had wrapped around his fingers, stopping him from trying to finish the loop. His hands were much bigger and stronger than hers, of course. 

Hers weren’t trembling, though.

“That’s too difficult a knot,” she said. “Show me another?”

“Okay,” Finnick breathed against her neck, sounding lost. 

Stubble was scratching her again. He didn’t shave a lot when he came home. She took care to show him that it was his choice to make what to do with his face, and a minor one too.

His fingers were working again, swiftly, unfastening the rope. 

She made sure to not let them go.


End file.
